The Races of the Sesher
The Sesher are made up of four races, the larger Vivesh, the shelled Solosh, the amazingly intelligent Elsosh, and the aggressive Yozush. The four races are cousins from an age back and identify one another as 'children of the lights above the water'. Though there are stark differences between them, they are related. The Vivesh The Vivesh are not as numerous as their cousins but are often the largest of the four races. Males range from twelve to seventeen feet in length from fin tip to tentacle tip upon reaching the age of sexual maturity. Females of the Vivesh are on average three times bigger than the males. The largest Vivesh in the Sesher conglomerate is Queen Ziolath at thirty three feet in length. Sesher are easy to identify with their torpedo like bodies, spade like fins, and eight long grasping tentacles. Two longer feeding tentacles are often coiled and hid within the eight smaller ones, which can increase the length of a Vivesh by a third their total length. The head of a Sesher is wedge like, two large eyes rest behind a large, curved beak. Jowls of skin cover the sides of the beak to ensure no cutting of their own skin when biting. Vivesh have the most powerful grip of the Sesher, easily crushing anything that gets into their grasp, some have even been known to rip attacking animals apart through shear force. Though Sesher command respect for their size and strength, they are not very manuverable in the water, though a straight line gush of water will easily get them out of danger. Vivesh can also make themselves invisible through their chromataphores by mimicking the water around them and even the refraction of light through the water. This is a very taxing tactic as it requires considerable concentration, Vivesh that hold this for too long will risk neural damage from stress on their nervous system. Elsosh Elsosh are an odd creature given their shape and capability. Often described as living cloaks and masters of cloaking by the other Sesher. Similar to the Vivesh, the Elsosh have wedge like heads with similar beaks and eyes, though their head is often covered by a drape of skin which also covers much of their internal organs. Eight arms reach outwards from their core with a web like membrane between each tentacle. Elsosh can manipulate their bodies into extreme positions and postures, able to squeeze into the smallest of crevices to hide and wait for ambush. Elsosh are known for their extreme intelligence as they think with their entire nervous system with distributed intelligence. Elsosh often fall prey to forms of multiple personality disorders as their own arms will develop their own personalities and tastes. Though each tentacle is subservient to the particular Elsosh, they contribute together to think from other angles. Elsosh can potentially think with nine minds in total. Elsosh can change their skin texture and color completely, rendering them virtually invisible if they chose to hide. Elsosh are also noted for having a posious ink cloud, a nefarious means of escape or ambush attack. The most notable Elsosh is Kol'ongath, a mastermind of engineering and architecture. Kol'ongath will spend days at a time talking with his 'others' as he designs structure plans, advanced tools, and has been known to draw out battle plans for both sides of a conflict that only he can see. Kol'ongath has actually been invited into the General's chambers to discuss strategy, but Kol waves off the invitations as he 'Has too many things to do at current". Yozush Yozush are smaller than their larger Vivesh cousins, but are considerably more aggressive. Before the formation of the Conglomerate, the Yozush held major portions of the Sesher empire in a vicious territorial grip. Yozush reach an average length of ten to twelve feet on both males and females, they are thicker than all other Sesher in width and have shorter tentacles than their cousins. Yozush will fight to the death if any hostile creature enters their territory, even if they realize that they will lose the fight, they will fight. Similar to the Elsosh, the Yozush can change their skin texture as well as their skin color and can hide just as well as the Elsosh. Yozush breed incredibly fast and make up the majority of the Sesher military. Although Yozush are a rather common species in the Conglomerate, most like to spread out. Passive Yozush often reach out to settlements and villages to aid in construction and ones more inclined to travel are more than willing to act as supple couriers from one place to another. A Yozush of note is the scout 'Shialiath', often found exploring the shallow waters off of Taneka. Shialiath has an obsession with 'Land Walker' life and will watch the Abunese people move around and swim, keeping silent and still as she avoids contact, as best as she can anyway. Solosh The ancient Solosh are the only member of the Sesher Conglomerate that cannot change their skin color, likewise they are handicapped by their large shells which restricts most movement. Their eyes are fixated to either side of the shell and their tentacles are often stiff but numerous. There is no clear average as to how many tentacles a Solosh can have, but depending on the family an individual may come from will indicate a number. Tentacles can number from four to ninety six, with no clear indication if the shear number of them is more helpful or not. Solosh make up the entire polulace of the Sesher Archives, Solosh are known for being reclusive as they tend to record the history of the Sesher and the world around them. Solosh rarely have an interest to take part in the world as it plays out, the ones that do often form their own archives in distant cities or villages and will rarely ever leave such places. Solosh can often have spiraled or pointed shells, and it is unclear if they have any negativies from aging. The oldest Solosh is Tonkoth, who remembers the founding of the city of Monbosh, and the fall of the 'Bright One' from before the founding of the Conglomerage.